


Home

by Go_Fic_Yourself



Category: Generation X (Comic), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chamberlee, F/M, Holiday, mentions of grief, might write smut later? So mature to be safe., pretty pg groping, these two are eating my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Fic_Yourself/pseuds/Go_Fic_Yourself
Summary: Set in the universe of the role play group I belong to, but it honestly isn't too far off of comic canon if you read it as pre-decimation.





	Home

She has never liked the cold and likes it even less since leaving California. There cold meant the chill in the air during an evening beach bonfire. 

Westchester cold was a completely different animal. It meant a foot of heavy wet snow and whipping winds that pushed and pulled at her small frame. It meant chapped lips and layers and plenty of other inconvenient things but it also meant...Well, it also meant this:

Coming home and stripping out of her winter things to find the mansion blissfully toasty, fires in all the fireplaces and electric candles in the windows. 

There's a tree in the main hall, with displays for all the other winter holidays. In an alcove that didn't seem to serve a purpose the rest of the year was a sort of alter with pictures of people they'd lost. Jean was there, next to a small picture of Jubilee's parents, lit by flickering tea lights. She wasn't sure if it helped the others, but it helped her, having a tangible reminder that it was ok, that it was encouraged even, to think of them at this time of year.

She made her way through the house to her room and dropped off her bag full of books and some presents she'd picked up before leaving the city. 

She heard a startled yelp from outside and leaned over her window seat to look out, her breath fogging the glass, but not obscuring the chaos that was going on outside. Her best guess was that Storm and Bobby had been chosen for captains of opposing snow ball fight teams and things were getting out of hand. She grinned at her family's antics and shook her head, silently wishing them the best. 

She let out a happy sigh, shoulders relaxing for the first time in days. From today until school started back up at the end of January she was free. No studying, no finals, and for the next two weeks she was off from the clinic as well. It was shaping up to be a nice holiday. 

A pair of unnaturally warm arms wrapped around her, pulling her gently back against an even warmer chest. Correction: it was shaping up to be an amazing holiday. 

She tilted her head back to nuzzle his chin as best she could before covering his arms with her's and pulling them around her even more tightly. "Shouldn't you be out there?" She nodded vaguely at the window but was glad he didn't seem to be going anywhere. 

She felt him shrug. \An' miss the chance to warm you up?\ his voice was teasing in her mind and the tone sent a shiver down her spine. \'sides, that frosty bastard is out there. I can't compete with tha'.\

She couldn't argue with either of those points and let herself lean back against him, his furnace a comfortable warmth and hum against her back. "I guess that's fair. What are your plans for the rest of the day, then?" 

His hand on her waist snuck under her sweater and slowly drifted up and down her side, callused fingertips against soft skin. 

The next sound she made was a hum of absolute contentment as his other hand drifted lower to curl around her hip. The hum faded into a chuckle when he didn't give any further answer. "Yeah? The rest of the day?" She teased, her tone and the way she pressed back against him indicating she wouldn't have the slightest problem with that. He answered by nuzzling into her neck and sliding his hand slowly upwards, stopping just below her bra. 

She held her breath and when he didn't move any further she huffed the air out. "We should probably move away from the window anyway." She tugged the blinds down and him towards the bed. In the move his hands fell away, but as she stilled closer to the bed they were back, skilled fingers drawing her hair away from her neck so he could nuzzle the curve of her throat, bandages brushing soft skin and making her shiver against him. 

"Didja miss me?" She teased as he traced the shell of her ear with his nose. With more morning exams than not, it had just been easier to stay in the city the past few days than to catch the train each day before it was even light out. 

His voice came into her head soft, genuine and without even a hint of sex. \Sunshine, you've got no idea.\ he left her neck in favor of pulling her into a hug that made her feel warm in a way that went beyond physical. \It's been so loud around here but it felt quiet without you. It was awful.\

She pulled back just enough to cup his face in her hands and press their foreheads together, sincere in her appreciation even as she teased him. "Jono, are you calling me loud?"

He rolled his eye, huffing. \You know wot I mean. You have a way,\ he waved a hand like he couldn't quite find the phrase. \Of filling up a place.\

She snorted. "So now I take up space. I see why you missed me so much." She let her hands drop to cover her mouth as she giggled.

Jono gave a halfhearted growl of frustration. \Lee.\ Now it was his hands on her face, guiding her to meet his gaze. \You make this place home. When you aren't around it isn't.\

Her jaw dropped a little, hung there for a minute before working soundlessly as color rose in her cheeks and she tried to duck her head to escape that look. He dropped his hands to her shoulders, so it wasn't force that held her there, just the way he looked down at her, caught somewhere between self-consciousness and affection. 

For her part she was caught between finding that incredibly sweet and heart-wrenchingly sad. To her the school was family and belonging and support and...home. And Jono was a part of that. A huge part, she'd learned during the past six months, but not all of it. She wanted that for him too, but...she took a breath. He wasn't there, he might never be, and that was ok. She tugged him down for a kiss, her hand lingering over the spot where his heart would be, where it still was as far as she was concerned. 

"I missed you too."


End file.
